Miss Mabel Cafe
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: Ms. Mabel didn't expect to watch her granddaughter Michonne get arrested and have to spend the night in jail. She didn't expect that and a whole lot of other things. Rick Grimes and Michonne and other characters intertwined (AU and possible OOC) Completed
1. Chapter 1

Miss Mabel Cafe

"Truth is neither objectivity nor the balanced view; truth is a selfless subjectivity."  
― Knut Hamsun, Hunger

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't expect to watch my Grandbaby get arrested and have to spend the night in jail. I didn't expect that. If I knew that was going to happen I would have told her to keep her ass in Atlanta. I would have never asked her to come to Kings County to help me with the Grand opening of the Café. I would have never asked her to stay on and help with the crowd of patrons that were demanding food quickly as possible 7 days a week 10 hours a day, thereafter. I promise you I would have never asked her.

I thought my Michonne had good sense. I thought a lot of things but I really thought Michonne had good sense. Sense enough to not fool around with a married man. Especially one that worked for the law in town and well liked by everyone.

I should have known something was up. He was coming to the Café way too much. Hindsight is 20/20 as I look back on things. He would be coming into the café sometimes two to three times a day. Coming in all shy like. They cheesing at each other. Shit. I was so busy with making sure everything went well. I was so busy working the shit out of everyone, I didn't have time to nip that shit in the bud. I didn't.

Lori came to the Café causing a ruckus. I think that is why some people continue to come. Spectators. Scared they going to miss shit going down. Miss Mabel Café is not that kind of place. It was that day but, I be damn if that shit happens again. Not on my watch. I had to close the place down for two days to have a new glass installed. I kept everyone that was on payroll still paid regardless. My nerves were bad and I had to go back on my nerve pills.

I don't know why Lori thought she was going to take on Michonne. I swear Lori ain't too bright but one thing for sure she learned that day and Michonne learned something that day too...That she would not look good in an Orange jumpsuit and that one night in jail convinced her of that, I am sure. Lori tried to take on Michonne. She tried. I think the cuts Lori sustained going through the plate glass window of the restaurant didn't help Michonne in the least. Shit.

Fighting over Rick. Where the fuck was Rick? In church with his mama while his wife was getting the shit beat out of her. Stools and chairs everywhere. The Dixon bunch was chanting and whistling. Racist asses. I was glad about one thing...Michonne showed all of them that she ain't one to fuck with...yes indeed. Lori went through the glass plate window and lived to tell about it. Her version of events of course.

If I had an inkling that this was going to happen to my grandbaby I promise you I would never had her come down to Kings County.

Now she is good and pregnant. All I can do is sigh and shake my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd rather strive for the kind of interview where instead of me asking to introduce myself to society, society asks me to introduce myself to society."  
― Criss Jami, Killosophy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone loves Miss Mabel's cooking and when she opened up that Café it was a major success. It was always packed from the time the doors opened till the time the doors were ready to close.

It was a welcome source of income for those who needed a job and was willing to work and from what I heard she worked everyone. Hustle. Hustle. Bustle. I've only been in once. The sandwich was absolutely delicious. I would go more often but the lines are just too long for me to stand in. I have arthritis in my joints even though my doctors try to imply that it is all in my mind.

That one time I been in there I did notice that my son had the eyes for a particular cashier. She was dark skinned with such a beautiful smile and demeanor. Such a lovely girl. Cultured. She carried herself different from everyone else. Could tell she was highly educated and her name was unique to my ears if not to anyone else's...Michonne.

I will always be on my son's side. I am one of those mother's that their son can do no wrong and I love my Richard. Everyone calls him Rick. Even when he stepped down and handed over his badge and gun. I was there to support that decision. I was there when he was released from jail. The bail was high. I was able to get him out. He spent four days in jail. Four days too long for my heart and I had to go back on my nerve pills.

My son tells me most everything. If I ask the right questions I usually can get the full story or the gist at least. He was having an affair. He was in a bad way. My son said it wasn't his intentions to fall in love with the other woman but he did but he also loved his wife. He wasn't going to lie and say he had a bad relationship with Lori. He didn't. He said before he knew it he was head over heels for someone else and that one thing just led to another.

Richard is a good person. He is not a bad person. Lori came at him. I believe his version of events. She was the aggressor. She had a knife. What was he supposed to do, let her stab him to death? He said he snapped. He said all he saw was red when she hit him in the back with a frying pan before she picked up the knife. I believe my son's version. I just do.

Lori had lost her baby. She had a miscarriage and Rick had asked her for a divorce a week before that had happened. I don't know if he would have actually left Lori if she didn't lose the baby. I want to believe that but the way he went to drinking from sun up to sun down, I say he was in a bad way over Michonne. She wouldn't see him any more until he left his wife. He was drunk when he asked Lori for the divorce. She was completely blindsided by it. I believe that is what happened down deep in my heart was that Lori snapped. I believe that is what happened as sure as my name is Ms. Ella.


	3. Chapter 3

"And it means snapshots, because that's what all stories I write come down to; each is a snapshot of who I was during however many days and weeks it was written. A fictional reflection of my mind fossilized, set in paper and ink, instead of stone. Memorialized, for better or worse. This is who I was, and this, and this, and this, and that, and most times I look back and wince. I'm rarely kind to who I was. But other times, looking back is bittersweet. Sometimes, I'm even grateful to the me of then who left a snapshot for the me of now. Maybe I should let go and join those who pretend the past is past, but it's a falsehood I've never learned to spin."  
― Caitlín R. Kiernan, Two Worlds and in Between: The Best of Caitlin R. Kiernan, Volume One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took an indefinite leave of absence from the law firm I was working for to help my Granny Mabel with the Café that took years for her to bring in to fruition. She always had some reason or another to not do it and when she said she was going to do it and it was done I wanted to be there to support her endeavor and plus she asked me. She didn't want to trust no one else around the money portion. She only trusted me, Noah, and her live in companion Herschel who left the Sheriff department as Sheriff to be apart of the Miss Mabel Café.

The Grand Opening was amazing. We gave free sandwiches to the first 50 patrons and Rick Grimes was the 50th person. I fell in love in that very moment. That very moment that I looked in to his eyes. He was turning red because it was mutual what ever it was we were feeling. It was different. The whole moment. I was stuttering. He was stuttering. I was flustered. He was flustered. He wanted to pay for the sandwich and that is when I noticed the wedding band he wore. A plain gold band. I wrote the whole moment off after that and it helped when my Granny Mabel yelled at me that I needed to move the line along.

He kept coming back and I kept getting that sensation and each time it got stronger. I began to anticipate his arrival. I wanted to be lost in his baby blues. I wanted to hear his southern twang. He finally asked me for my name. He began asking me questions each time he came in and he would come in two to three time a day. Each time he had one question that he was curious about. What's your name? Where are you from? How do you like Kings County? How do you like working for your Granny?

Usually he would take his sandwich and be on his way. But we developed a comfort around each other where he would come and have a seat at the counter and eat. Noah would take over the cash register and I would sit next to him or across from him enjoying my lunch. We ate lunch together. He figured out when my lunch break was and he was there or he waited like clock work. It was innocent because we weren't hiding that we hit it off. We labeled it as friends. Men and women can be just friends.

I found him to be very attractive and sexy. Especially when he would blush. We tried to play it off that we were being friendly with one another or we _were just friends_. We were basically trying to figure out how to get the other in bed so we could move on with our lives. We were horny for each other. The flirting happened accidentally when he asked why would a gorgeous woman like me still be single...

He never said much about his wife. I didn't ask. He didn't provide any information freely whether he was happy or not. I didn't ask. Thinking back on it I didn't care. I didn't care about his wife. I mean he should care but she was not my responsibility. I was heartless because I wanted him. I wanted him and she was a non-factor as far as I was concerned. When people who have been in this situation says it is complicated, its just that-COMPLICATED.

Our first kiss he did mention he was married. I guess his way of warding me off or to remind himself. We were lip locked behind the café, in the alley,in the dark. I told him to stop kissing me but he didn't. He kept coming back for more and more. I wanted more and more but the door opened and we broke apart. It was Noah carrying out the trash. He was startled to see us in the alley near the trash dumpster but he didn't say anything.

We were seeing each other for a while. It was gradual and then it was every chance we could get. We were trying to keep it undercover but we were slowly being found out. Then the whole town knew when I had to beat Lori's ass in my Grandmother's Café.

I have never knowingly been with a married man before. Those other times where I found out or just knew instantly, I would leave or not entertain the person. This was obviously different. I just want to make sure it is clear that I don't do married men. Just this married man.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is the task of a lifetime. You can never know enough, never work enough, never use the infinitives and participles oddly enough, never impede the movement harshly enough, never leave the mind quickly enough."  
― Anne Carson, Plainwater: Essays and Poetry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Miss Mabel Cafe was big news for Kings County. Miss Mabel use to sell dinner plates for years and many people told her to open up a restaurant and when she did it was an absolute success. I have had one or two of Miss Mabel dinner plates back in the day and it was always very good.

I was happy for Miss Mabel. I was also happy that I was the 50th person and I was going to receive a free sandwich from the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on in my entire life. Time literally stood still. Her doe eyes. Her beautiful brown skin. She smiled at me and I became lost. Shane was beside me and he was griping that he should have the free sandwich because he had let me cut in front of him. I wanted to pay but she refused to take my money. I began to stutter and it was funny that she was stuttering too. We were both flustered. Miss Mabel was angry. She came out the kitchen fussing and she fussed at the the beautiful cashier that was evidently her granddaughter.

I have never cheated on my wife. Ever. Never crossed my mind. I mean I have had plenty of women flirt whether overtly or subtly but I never took the bait. I am not a cheater and I couldn't understand how people got caught up in such things.

I had Lori. We were planning on having children together. That was all she talked about. Getting pregnant. Being pregnant. I wanted to be a dad but the conversation with Lori was about nothing other than ovulation, baby names, nursery colors, breast feeding, weight gain, strollers, etc. It was her only focus. It made the sex different between us. The sex timing became technical.

I was in a bad way because I found my escape either by working or going to Miss Mabel's cafe. I found pleasure in seeing her. Pleasure in getting to know her.

I love her name...Michonne. It was innocent at first. I guess that would be a lie too. I was actively pursuing her by going to the Cafe as often as I did. Looking back on it I guess I was looking for something extra that had nothing to do with nothing in particular. I was actively pursuing something I shouldnt have if I were being completely honest with my self and everyone involved.

We tried to play it off as being friends. Friendly. Men and women can be just friends I think we were trying to convince ourselves. I found her very attractive and sexy when she would just stare at me. I would lose my train of thought when she would do it. She gave me that look like she was undressing me. I began to imagine if she was undressing me. I pursued Michonne even though I was a married man.

The alley was our first kiss. She would usually leave for the evening out the back door that leads to the alley way. I was waiting for her there. When the door opened and it was her stepping out into the night my heart was racing. She instantly realized I was there once she looked up from untying her apron. She was surprised. I asked her, I told her that I wanted to kiss her. That she was all that I dreamt about and if I could get just one kiss...just one I would be ablel to get her out of my system and go on with my life.

That kiss. That kiss...I had her pinned against the outside wall of the Cafe, next to the door she exited. I came up for air but she wanted to continue kissing and I told her I was married. I know she knew based on my wedding band that I wore but I never actually told her I was married and she never asked but I verbally said it aloud that night. I think it was more for me than her. A reminder that I was committed to someone else even though I was committed to getting to know Michonne better in the most intimate way possible.

We began to see each other. Often. Then it was every chance we could get. Anytime we could get away. People were slowly becoming suspicious of us. When Lori went to Ms. Mabel Cafe that confirmed everything. I mean it confirmed everything for those who were whispering already. I was with my mother when that incident happened. I am the one who had her bailed out when word got to me that, Shane had arrested Michonne. I know Ms. Mabel was on her way but I had already bailed Michonne out without any hesitation . The thought of Michonne behind bars made me cringe.

Miss Mabel cussed me out in every language she could conjure up but she was grateful that I got her Grand Daughter out of jail as quickly as possible.

The thing with Michonne was getting serious. I mean serious enough I contemplated leaving Lori for Michonne but Lori told me she was pregnant and then Michonne told me she was pregnant some time later. That kind of news is enough to make any man drink. And I was drinking heavy. Sun up to Sun down. I couldn't even go to work on some days because the pressure was too much to bare. I was in love with Michonne but I loved my wife.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hmmm...only thing that should be the same is the infidelity angle but if I have to explain it then it means I am not a good writer. I find it interesting that people jump to conclusions without giving it a chance even if the voice is the same the tale is different. Like the story I wrote where Lori pulls out a gun but it was actually a bible. Guest reviewer immediately assumed it was an actual gun and gave up on the story...but sigh...Again if I have to explain it, it means I suck at writing. I am no Jane Austen by any means. I am hoping to make this complete in a few hours or sometime by morning. Thanks Sugaree again. Thanks to FLACAgonzales and Tremendouswitch, Nacy and all the guest that are kind enough to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

"The ability to observe without evaluating is the highest form of intelligence."  
― Jiddu Krishnamurti

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I heard about Rick, my friend, was having an affair I couldn't believe it. Not the Rick I know. Not the Rick I grew up with. If upstanding citizen award was going to go out to anyone it would be Rick. He was straight lace all the way. I don't know any other way to describe him...straight lace. He would always be on me to be a better person. He would always say Shane...Shane you can do better than that.

The affair took me by surprise and his drinking was another. He was beginning to drink a lot and knowing the whole story women can definitely drive you to the bottle. I had my share of woe is me days for sure.

I found out about the affair from Lori. Well I found out about the affair when Michonne didn't deny it. She actually told Lori that it was not her responsibility to be faithful to her it was Rick's job. She had everyone in agreement there. It was Rick's responsibility.

Call me bias but to see my friends wife cut up by all that glass. I had to arrest Michonne. I was surprised that the Dixon boys disagreed with my assessment and thought that I should have arrested Lori for not being able to fight worth shit. Their words.

I asked Michonne in the squad car how long it was going on. How long she was having an affair with my friend Rick and she wouldn't answer me. She went completely mute.

Oh it was also confirmed to me when Rick bailed Michonne out within 24 hours. He used his credit card. He was pissed off with me when I confronted him about it. I was pissed off with him because he should have been able to confide in me and also Lori deserved better. We got into shoving match over it in the locker-room. Abe broke it up.

Lori was the one that called me and told me she was expecting. That her and Rick were finally expecting a baby. I was genuinely happy for them. She said she was about 3 months a long. I was happy for them. I was going to be a God parent.

Lori called me the day that Rick had asked for a divorce. We were close. I was both their friends. I had a crush on Lori since middle school but I never acted on it. I was pissed off with Rick because how do you ask to divorce your pregnant wife. Who does that? Why would he do that? I really felt bad for Lori. I would have never done that to Lori if I was her husband but I couldn't for the life of me understand why Rick would do it.

A week later she had a miscarriage. She was devastated. She had remarked that Rick was cold towards her even more. Distant. Like he was relieved that she miscarried. I am no psychologist by any means but if a man...any man were to be honest and he was juggling two women that were pregnant right about the same time and one were to miscarry...especially the person you don't want to be with...that is a load of relief that you don't have to be connected in that way when you want the connection with the other person to be unencumbered. I am not saying if she did not miscarry that the baby would not have been loved but it just make things much easier and plus...God has his reasons who are we to question?

Lori wasn't pregnant when she attacked Michonne. She had already miscarried a few days before the encounter with Michonne. I didn't know Michonne was pregnant at the time of Lori's attack on her in the Café. She never said until we booked her and asked her all these questions that were part of procedure. Are you pregnant...it was marked yes.

I've asked multiple witness who were there that day when Michonne was attacked by Lori. Even Sheriff Herschel said Lori was ranting and raving. She threw a stool at Michonne and lunged at her when she missed.

Now the thing with Rick, he's my friend and I will be as honest as possible...if he says it went down a certain way it went down that way. There is only so much a person...a human being can take before they begin to need to protect themselves. There was a reason he couldn't just leave and if he says it happened the way it happened I believe it to be so.


	6. Chapter 6

"It is not for me to judge another man's life. I must judge, I must choose, I must spurn, purely for myself. For myself, alone."  
― Hermann Hesse, Siddhartha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone knows I have been with Mabel for 30 years, same amount of time as I've been Sheriff of Kings County. I retired from my civic duty to be 100 percent with Mabel on the Café idea. Turned out to be a great idea and we like working together which is always a good thing even though she can be a pain in everyone's ass. For the record...I Herschel Greene love Mabel.

Now I was too busy with the back forth working the register, and inventory, to notice that a particular sheriff had taking a liking to a certain young woman that happened to be Ms. Mabel's grand daughter, Michonne. Ms. Mabel didn't give us much time to be idle. But I guess I should have taken notice that he was there for more than just the lunch and dinner specials.

I just know that Lori came in that day when the crowd wasn't too heavy demanding Michonne to come from around the counter. I just thank GOD Ms. Mabel was in the back of the Café fussing at Noah and Carol for not getting along and how it is not Tyrese's job to babysit Noah. Something to that effect. We even had the Dixon family in the Café and as much as Ms. Mabel and I can't stand them but as a paying well behaved patron we were able to tolerate them.

Anyway, I was up front working the register while Michonne was taking down a box of napkins when Lori came in a ranting and raving. Demanding that Michonne bring her black ass from around the counter. If I knew what I know now I would have done more but I didn't know Michonne was pregnant. I started walking from around the counter to possibly move Lori along out of the Café and possibly have a word with her, plus I couldn't have Ms. Mabel know that someone was threatening Michonne.

Before I could get around the counter Lori had already picked up a chair and threw it at Michonne who knocked it out of her way. Michonne came across that counter so fast it was like watching an action hero at work. They began fighting and Michonne was dragging her around like a ragdoll. Michonne tried to not fight her and was trying to use fancy restraint techniques on Lori but the pulling of Michonnes' hair and the spitting in Michonnes' face...next thing I know Lori was going through the glass plate window.

For the record Ms. Mabel did not run that type of place. She **does** not run that type of place and it was very disappointing to have it happen. We weren't' open a good six months yet. Lori said so many derogatory names. I shudder to think about it and refuse to repeat them but one thing for sure that was when it was confirmed that Michonne was having an affair with Lori's husband when she told Lori that it was not her responsibility to be faithful to her that it was Rick's job. I guess we all in attendance had to agree with that.

I didn't agree with Shane arresting Michonne. I didn't agree with it at all but I am not part of law enforcement any more but Ms. Mabel was steaming mad and I was glad for Shane to get moving with Michonne before there would have been another arrest made and I would have to intervene...Scratch that from the record if you will.

My wife Mabel was upset about the damages and the window but she was more upset that Michonne was arrested and didn't care about Lori being taken to the hospital for cuts and abrasion. I told her things break but they can still grow. She looked at me like I was crazy and wanted to know was I talking about plants or was I talking about the glass window?

What happened to Rick's wife was just unfortunate. I have worked with Rick when I was Sheriff and I will say if he said it happened the way he said it happened then that is the way it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am not the same having seen the moon shine on the other side of the world."  
― Mary Anne Radmacher

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've known Rick since we were kids. We were in different crowds back then and still to this day. He comes by to have his car worked on or his wife's car worked on from time to time. In school he wasn't the Jock but he was a Richard do-gooder. His Mama Ella use to always try to get us Dixon's in church. She alway called us a bunch of heathens to our faces. Little did she know we took that shit as a compliment.

I was there when the fight broke out but I wasn't there for the fight nor was I there for the food. Don't get me wrong a good fight is always whip cream on top of a cup cake and the food was good but to get a chance to see Sasha was everything.

I found myself going in on my lunch break buying two sandwiches whenever I knew Sasha would be working, one I would eat while I sat in the place and the other as my dinner when I got home. Sasha was one of the four waitresses and I always wanted her to take my order. I didn't think she would give a guy like me a chance especially one that came from a family of racist. I didn't even begin to know how to prove to her I was different. That I wasn't like them. I didn't know how to approach someone like her and Ms. Mabel obvious dislike of me didn't help any but as long as I was paying and quiet, not causing a scene like the rest of my family, she didn't mind much.

I know my reputation preceded me and there was nothing I could do about it I was lumped in with all the Dixon men. My mama had ten sons and six of them were in prison and two just got out before the Café opened and that was Meryl and my brother Eugene.

I did eventually get a chance to get to know Sasha. Me coming into the Café helped with that. We began talking and she was curious about me. She asked me questions and I told her or I answered her truthfully every time. I like the way she would smile when I said something that she found kind or I guess an endearing quality she said I had...what ever that means I am glad I have it. We began to quietly see each other when she was off from work. She would occasionally come over to the garage where I worked and sit a while. We would walk together, in the evening. She even kissed me on the cheek. That was my lucky day.

I've seen and heard about people getting killed for lesser things you know but to spit in someone's face and to only get thrown through a plate glass window, I say Lori came out lucky. Michonne won my family's respect that day for sure. Admiration from Meryl if you can believe it. He said that Michonne was his kind of woman regardless of her color and my Mama Pattybelle slapped him in the face. Dixon's don't do no race mixing even if that means just bumping uglies. We don't or she would come and kill us in our sleep...Could we scratch that from the record about my Mama...she aint killing nobody for real...just a saying she has...

She threatened us all the time. Beat us good too. We survived it. One thing she couldn't deny was that Ms. Mabel made a good ass sandwich. She taken a piece of mine when I was passed out on the couch, drunk form Meryl's version of Mississippi moonshine. She didn't care that the sandwich came from a colored woman. My mama wanted to go into town and get her own. My mama never been in a Café before and was gung-ho to go to Miss Mabel Café. That is how we three came up on the fight. Me, Meryl and my Mama Pattybelle.

I knew about the affair. I knew about Rick and Michonne. I saw them at the park in the woods one time and another time in his pick up truck parked in a location known for making out. I say the windows were fogged up pretty good and the rocking...suspension was sound, I says to myself. It **was** Rick's truck down by Holler's creek at the make out location. I sat off in the distance and heard Michonnes name clear as day from Ricks' mouth. I had to chuckle. She was giving it to him real good if she could keep the windows fogged and the windows were cracked a bit. I was like I be damn. He was having some type of problem with his zipper because he had to get out the truck to work on it...the zipper to his pants. Michonne got out to get some fresh air I suppose...Yeah they were fucking...I mean having sex.

I didn't tell anybody about it other than Sasha. Sasha didn't believe me. She said she has known Michonne for years and that Michonne wasn't that kind of person to be in the woods or in a pick up truck getting banged by a married man. Sasha didn't believe me. Sasha also didn't believe me when I told her I wasn't sleeping with Beth. She heard I was. It wasn't true. I am way older than Beth. Beth may have had to grow up early or quick but, I am not the kind of man that would take advantage of that... I really can't understand why people in the town can't see that. I don't take advantage of others.

I've known Rick like I said for a long while and he is by the book as it gets. I've been arrested by him on four occasions and his assessment on the police report was always accurate and not exaggerated. I will put on the record the one that you don't want to get arrested by is Shane Walsh. He is the opposite of Rick Grimes when it come to accuracy. I was arrested by him 7 times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

"I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything, but I can do something. And because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do the something that I can do."  
― Edward Everett Hale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the record my name is Pattybelle Dixon. I will tell you now that I don't believe in race mixing. Get that out of the way and on the record. I believe in segregation of races if you want me to be down right frank with you.

I wanted to turn over a new leaf so to speak and go to Miss Mabel's Cafe. I didn't think anything of going there because colored love to cook any how. You know what I mean. I don't mind paying if they are serving.

I did not know until now about my boy Daryl and some Sasha. This is news to me. Meryl mentioned some shit and got me riled up and took it back so I could calm down. I had to go to my medical marijuana my nerves were so bad. What race is Sasha?

Any how as I said and continue to say, I don't believe in race mixing. I don't. Not us Dixons. Our bloodline goes back 100s of years...where you think they got the name the Dixon county line from if you let my great great grandaddy tell it, it was from us Dixons'. He didn't go to school and to tell you the truth Daryl was the only one to graduate and he challenged me about the Dixon county line saying Jeremiah Dixon didn't like slavery. I believe my great great grand daddy before I believe in some text book that tries to be politically correct to make everybody happy.

I was there when the fight broke out. I don't know what any one expects from civilized and the uncivilized. It was a good example that races should not be interacting with each other. Meshawn if that's her name was right in some parts but if she knew he was a married why would she continue it. Send the married man home I say. There is no affair if you aren't a willing participant.

We were sitting in the nice establishment. I was enjoying my meal that was served by a Zach if I recall. Anyhow, I stopped eating when I heard bring your black ass from around that counter...I say that got my attention, finally someone recognize that we aren't all color blind and happy about being all in the melting pot together.

Did Lori start it? I would say so, she picked up a chair and threw it over the counter. Meshawn knocked it aside like it was just annoying gnat flying by. I was like damn. Especially how she got over that counter like she was some gymnastic Olympian. Holy cow was that a sight.

Did Lori deserve to be put through the glass window, as a white woman. No. But to have someone spit in your face I think Lori got off lightly, with the cuts she received from the glass. I know she would think twice before she did that shit again that is for sure.

Did I hear about the affair. I had in a round about way I suppose. Whenever we would see Deputy Grimes cruising by our property Eugene would get excited and call him ...Nig_r lover. Nig_lover. Eugene has mental issues. He was dropped on his head when he was born but come to think of it Eugene must have seen something because he would get excited when he saw Rick Grimes cruising slowly by.

I always liked Deputy Sheriff Rick. He was fair. Always fair to all my boys. He was honest in his reporting of situations. He didn't like our racist talk and always said we needed to go back to school and that ignorance can only be cured by knowing how to read and write and socializing with others.


	9. Chapter 9

"To know that you do not know is the best.  
To think you know when you do not is a disease.  
Recognizing this disease as a disease is to be free of it."  
― Lao Tzu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the record, I am Meryl Dixon and yes, I am a convicted felon. Nothing new. The food and the fight was the best thing going on in that place. Too uppity for us country folks and I didn't like how Miss Mabel kept eyeing us like we were going to be a problem. Joke was on her it was her Granddaughter and Lori. We Dixon's know how to behave we just choose to get a little rowdy even though Ms. Ella says it's due to lack of home training.

Ms. Ella can't stand Mama Pattybelle and the feeling was mutual. My mama said it was in the bible that race mixing was against God's will...I guess I was a sinner because I sure had some fantasies about Michonne after that fight. She was my kind of woman despite her race. I would definitely bang her one or two times if I had the opportunity. Hell, pussy has no face so why discriminate?

I saw the look on my brother Daryl's face though. I didn't miss that shit. Looking like a love sick puppy dog over at Sasha. Sasha did right by staying a way from our table. I would have blown their cover because I was antsy for some drama. I never did too well with peace in a consistent manner that I was dealing with things being calm around me. She was looking back him like she was feeling the same way. Weird. Were these two fools in love I wondered? Mama Pattybelle would smoke through her whole supply of medical marijuana if that was the case and I sure wasn't going to be the one to tell her when it hit me. My brother Daryl was in love with a colored woman. Daryl was on the down low with his colored girl. All that time, I thought he was creeping around Beth...Even told Mama Pattybelle about I thought Daryl may be into Beth. Mama Pattybelle approved because Beth could possibly improve our bloodline since she had blond hair. Nice blond hair and blue eyes...Age wasn't important to us. Mama Pattybelle had her first baby at the age of 12yrs old.

That fight. Yes we were there that day. Spitting in someone's face though, you can't treat anyone lower than that...If you spit you got to be prepared to finish the fight or get the shit beat out of you and that was what happened to Lori...she got the shit beat out of her and thrown through the window.

I didn't know anything about Deputy Grimes having an affair. I was glad to be out of prison and out of any trouble. I will say he has always been fair to us Dixon's even though he thought we were the most ignorant bunch he ever encountered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Have no idea why I typed Joe as a Dixon. It will be Eugene and I changed it to ensure we are all on the same page.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity."  
― Martin Luther King Jr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Eugene Dixon and I am a convicted felon too. I wasn't there for the fight. I was too tired and I didn't want to ride in the bed of the pickup truck. It was too hot. I stayed in bed that day. I told them to bring me back something. They didn't. I remember that because I woke up hungry. I always remember when I am hungry.

I knew Deputy Grimes was a Nig_lover because we were planning on robbing the place next door to the Café when I saw them kissing in the alley. Deputy Grimes and the black lady with the weird hair...Meryl was trying to see if the door would budge so we could get in and take some bicycles and any cash, so he didn't notice ...What Mama Pattybelle? What? Scratch that from the record, I don't have good sense. I was dropped on my head at birth and I don't know what I am talking about.


	11. Chapter 11

"Falling in love is like getting hit by a truck and yet not being mortally wounded. just sick to your stomach, high one minute, low the next. Starving hungry but unable to eat. hot, cold, forever horny, full of hope and enthusiasm, with momentary depressions that wipe you out.

It is also not being able to remove the smile from your face, loving life with a mad passionate intensity, and feeling ten years younger.

Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high diving board. No time to think about what's happening. It's inevitable. An event you can't control. A crazy, heart-stopping, roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course."  
― Jackie Collins, Lucky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miss Mabel was like a Mom or grandmother, I never had. I would stay with her when my own mama was on a drinking binge when I was a kid. I just turned 30 and I still need Ms. Mabel in my life. I love her and I love Herschel. I was grateful to Ms. Mabel for allowing me to work in her Café. I needed a job and I was glad to be employed. I like waitressing and the tips are great.

Miss Mabel Café is popular in King's County and it isn't because of that fight but because the food is good. Always. Ms. Mabel doesn't play with sub-standard fare. She will cuss Tyrese out and not give a care that customers could hear her. Well the customers that came all knew Ms. Mabel by various names...Granny, Bigmama, Ms. Mabel, Mabel or Herschels' Hellion. I love seeing Herschel and Mabel together. I want what they have. I want to know what love feels like from someone who loves me back just the same.

I think I have that with Daryl. I see his mother fainting now. But I have fallen in love with Daryl and I see him separate from his family. We can't help the family we are born into but we can help who we are and how we treat other people. I know that.

Daryl asked me to marry him and my answer is going to be yes. I love you Daryl. I do. We, well, I guess he pursued me. I found him attractive but I thought he was a racist and a trouble maker. I had my car repaired by him a few times and I always wondered if I had it wrong about him. He would stare at me and look away. He was painfully shy and I would have to do all the talking. When I would come to pay for the repairs it was always free. Always. I wondered about him and I would catch him in my rearview mirror still watching me drive a way.

He only came in the restaurant when I worked. I told him my schedule the first time he was in and he didn't deviate and I didn't. We just clicked like that I guess. He wanted to tip me. I never took his tips. I told him his tip would be to walk me home or to hold my hand or eating lunch with me at the park down the street. I think he liked to hear me talk because he doesn't say much but when he does I know that he has listened to every word I said. He understands me.

I trust Daryl. I do. I just didn't want to believe it. I know he didn't have any ill intentions when he told me about Rick and Michonne it just didn't mesh with what I know about Michonne.

I have known Michonne since we were small. She was a few years older than me but not much. I was always envious of her. She was smart. Smart and quick. She use to teach self defense classes in Atlanta in her spare time. She was also in the Olympics for fencing years ago. She got a gold medal. Little known fact that she doesn't tell anyone...unless you are in her elite group you would know you were standing in front of a force to be reckon with.

Michonne and I got a long fine. She considered me the sister she never had which was nice. We didn't have that type of relationship where we shared secrets so I didn't know about the affair. I knew what Daryl told me but I only knew first hand based on the fight. What Michonne had said not being responsible to Lori...That Rick should be responsible to her to their marriage. Couldn't argue that point. She was always quick with her tongue that was for sure. She had a way of making you re-evaluate your life. Ms. Mabel had a way too, but Michonne had a more refined way of telling you off.

Michonne did not want to fight Lori. I could tell by the way she was maneuvering to get Lori to stop but when she spit in Michonnes' face you could literally hear a pin drop.

Daryl made me aware of their interactions that was for sure. Interactions between Rick and Michonne. Ms. Mabel kept us so busy that when I tell you we had to hustle...we had to do just that-hustle. But I made a mental note to pay attention and it was obvious that something was going on because when they were happy it was obvious when things weren't right it was obvious. Hindsight.

Michonne isn't the type to mess around with a married man. I just don't know how to explain it but one thing for certain this had to have been different for the both of them in a very major way.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi my name is Noah. I am 18 years old. I am not a felon. Never been arrested. I think if I was a felon Granny Mabel wouldn't allow me to work the register. I am also a virgin and I could see what was going on between the Deputy and my aunt Michonne.

I knew what they were doing when I threw out the trash that night when I caught them moving a way from each other in the alley. Did I tell any one...Just my dad. My dad is Tyrese who is the cook at the restaurant along with Granny and Carol. I told my dad and all he said was about time my aunt did something scandalous because he was tired of Granny reminding him about that time he laid up with my momma and produced me and was left by that same woman who is now laid up with another woman. Granny is not with the times especially if it affects her family members that she care about.

Granny loves my daddy and still to this day wants to get her hand around my Momma neck so she can strangle her and bury her in the back yard under the rose bush...Scratch that from the record. Granny Mabel has these crazy remarks that have no truth to it whatsoever. Please really scratch that...if I come up missing please check the back of Granny's yard for my body...I am just playing...I am sorry I am taking this seriously. I am sorry your Honor.

I was there for the fight. I was bussing tables. I heard my Aunt tell the Deputy to leave his wife and she wanted proof by knowing which divorce attorney he was going to have representing him. She wasn't playing. If deputy could turn any more whiter I promise you he would look dead. He look like he was going to pass out. He swallowed hard. My aunt is good at giving out pills that are hard to swallow. Granny too. My daddy hate when they do that to him.

Anyway, the deputy didn't have anything to say but either do what she requested or break it off then and there because my Aunt was basically breaking it off. She said one thing she will not be or continue to be was a mistress and if he wasn't ready to choose then she will just move on so he didn't have to make the choice that he could just stay with his fucking wife. Basically no coochie for him until he got his house in order.

Ohhh, you meant the fight in the restaurant. I was there for that too. My aunt was dog walking Lori that was for sure.

How did Lori find out about Michonne? Carol. That is why Carol and I didn't get a long because I held that over her head. She told Lori. I over heard her on her cellphone. She was the one who told Lori about Michonne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Tyrese Benton. I am the father of Noah Benton. We both moved down to help Granny Mabel with her new restaurant. We were excited to lend our help for as long as she needed us. We worked rotating shifts. Granny was alway there until she was comfortable for someone to take the reigns that was going to follow her recipes to the letter and not deviate. She was constantly interviewing. She recently hired three more cooks. It was a welcome relief. The other jobs remained full because it was easy tip money and it was always busy. The day would go by fast.

I don't have to work in the kitchen as a cook. I do it because I love Granny Mabel. Everyone loves Granny Mabel and afraid of her at the same time. Anyone will testify that Granny ain't one to play with. Carol knew that. I have no idea what Carol was thinking other than being the shit starter that she is.

Carol has a smart ass mouth but one person she don't give lip to is Granny. Who in their right mind bite the hand that feeds it? Carol ain't no fool. Foolish but no fool. She knew exactly what she was doing. Carol did not like Michonne. Thought Michonne was uppity. Saditty. My sister has every right to appear like she isn't common. Hell her and I both were only there to help Granny because we both knew Granny would do it for us. Family.

We may have been trust fund babies but we were raised to not be afraid of hard work. My degree was from MIT. I didn't have to be there. Carol **_needed_** to be there so I just don't get women that mess it up for themselves like that. Why would you mess up your work environment over bullshit that ain't got shit to do with you? That was between Rick and his Wife. It was up to Rick to come clean. I really don't know what Carol was thinking. Instigating shit.

She was afraid Granny Mabel was going to fire her over it. Granny didn't. Granny waiting for her to fuck up on something else that aint got shit to do with who is sleeping with whom. I guess we are never to old for learning lessons.

Did I know about Michonne and the Deputy? I was in the kitchen. I did not know. I only knew what Noah told me because he worked up front. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Granny about it. I don't operate like that I don't rat on my sister but I was glad she showed she was human and got caught up.

Did I see the fight? No, because I was in the kitchen trying to make sure shit didn't burn.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Women leave their marriages when they can't take any more. Men leave when they find someone new."**  
― J. Courtney Sullivan, Commencement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Carol Petals. I have lived in Kings County for less than 20 years. I have known Lori for 15 years. I have known Ms. Mabel for 10 years. My husband was an alcoholic and verbally and physically abusive. He left me in Kings County and I have been here ever since. Always thought I get out but I am stuck. Resigned to the fact that I will die here.

If I could turn back the hands of time I would have stayed out of it. I was just so angry to see Rick always in the Cafe. He was there two to three times a day. He knew when Michonne worked. If Michonne had a day off...he wasn't a patron. If Michonne was working it was magic...he was there. Sitting and grinning and laughing having a good ole time with Michonne.

I knew who the dog belong too. I knew the owner and how could I be considered a good friend if I didn't say something? If it was me, I would want someone to say something to me. Tell me. I would. I would want to know that my husband was stepping out on me and this person is the one he is stepping out with. Is that really unreasonable? Don't get me wrong...I confronted him about it. He denied it. Said I didn't know what I was talking about that he can have a friend. That they were just platonic friends. He didn't see Michonne in a sexual way. I asked him does Lori know about her and he went mute and walked away.

I knew about Lori's miscarriage. She was stressed. She couldn't understand why Rick wanted a divorce. I was on the phone with Lori for hours listening to her trying to figure out what she had done wrong or taking the blame for that son of a bitch wanting to leave her. I would be at their house exhausted from a days work to take on her burden because her asshole husband was busy chasing the cashier at Miss Mabel Café. Lori said Rick was drinking a lot but instantly stopped when she had the miscarriage. That he instantly sobered up the next day. I was friends with Lori not Rick. I am a firm believer that men and women can't be friends. No such thing when you have a wife. You need a friend...what is your wife for? She should be you best damn buddy. I am a single woman. Why would I need a married man as my friend?

I was waiting tables because, Tyrese and I were butting heads in the kitchen. Ms. Mabel took over for me because she was tired of the bickering. I guess I was taking out my hate for Michonne on Tyrese for being her brother if I really think hard about it. Either way I over heard Michonne telling him she was keeping the baby and his wife being pregnant too was not her problem.

So yes, I knew Michonne was pregnant but I did not tell Lori. I didn't want Lori to come to the Café with guns a blazing. That was not my intentions but to scare Michonne at least. To show her face and claim to be the wife and fight for her marriage. I was expecting her to embarrass Michonne. Not fight Michonne.

When Michonne threw her through the window I was in utter shock.

When I saw the ambulance and police cars a week later at their house as I drove by I was devastated to see a body carried out on a stretcher.

I am sorry...I need a second...

Lori said she was going to try and kill him. She said she was going to kill him if he refused to work on their marriage. She said if she didn't kill him there was no way he was going to go to Michonne whole. He would be in a wheel chair having to breathe through tube and need diaper changes before she let him go to Michonne or any other woman. She said she was going to damage him good if she couldn't kill him. He shot her. He shot Lori.


	15. Chapter 15

The courtroom was hushed as Andrea listened to Rosita present her closing arguments to the jury. Michonne lined up the Judge she knew off the record which was Andrea and her friendly Harvard competition to represent Rick in the case that was determined to send her to an early grave if he was convicted by the jury of his peers for the death of his wife. Michonne knew to trust her Granny Mabel.

The whole town was crowded outside the courthouse waiting for the verdict that took two hours to reach.

Granny Mabel and Ms. Ella sat together holding each other hands hoping for a positive outcome. Granny Mabel already knew the outcome she already had her hand in the jury tampering.

Ms. Ella asked Granny if her scheme was going to work. She was nervous for her son Rick and the predicament he was in.

"Don't worry. I got someone in there that is going to tell them that if they don't come to the right decision they will find themselves in a backyard under a rose bush. They either take the easy way or the hard way. Thanks to Noah for planting that seed." Ms. Mabel squeezed Ms. Ella hand to reassure her.

Michonne softly said her prayers as she held her sleeping baby Andre to her bosom as she rocked back in forth.

The juror stood and read the verdict, "We find the defendant NOT Guilty."

Rick was in tears as he looked to Michonne after he embraced Rosita for taking on the task successfully. Cheers were heard throughout. Lori's mother and father quietly slipped out. They refused to testify. They would have to tell the truth. Lori had told them that she was planning on killing her husband that day. They had no words. Just glad it was over.

Rick went straight to Michonne and took his baby in his arms as he planted a kiss firmly on Michonne lips, "I was so scared Michonne, I didn't want to be without you and our baby if things didn't go right...I love you so much."

Michonne whispered making sure no one was in earshot as she spoke. "No matter what, things were going to go right. All those jurors were handled by Granny. Had no other way but to go right." She held both sides of his face and pierced his soul with her declaration, "I am always with you. I love you. Forever."

"Forever." He kisses her again. "Now let's get married."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the Bride." Pastor Gabriel smiled at Rick and Michonne who kissed each other passionately. The small wedding was held inside of Miss Mabel's café and they provided free food to all who were in attendance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and enjoying the ride!

A reviewer has shamed me to go back to Pencil Skirt. Sigh. I will finish Pencil Skirt. I didn't get bored with it I got distracted...lol


End file.
